


A love story, only not really.

by fate_incomplete



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_incomplete/pseuds/fate_incomplete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, there was none of that messy human stuff that usually accompanies a love story, but that didn't make it any less true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love story, only not really.

Theirs was a love story, full of grand declarations (okay, maybe not declarations of love, but definitely some speeches had been made on varying topics that skirted around the theme), and quiet, unimportant moments that were maybe the most important.

Sure, there was none of that messy human stuff that usually accompanies a love story, but that didn't make it any less true. And yes, he had been down this path before, but this was different. Okay, they were all different, each and every one of them. But that was sort of the point. He had been here before, and it never went well, but she pulled him in again anyway, despite his better judgment. Fair enough, there was some serious lack of judgement and plain old fashioned stuff ups that led him to tangling himself in her life kind of unintentionally. Yet, in the end, it was what it was. Messy, complicated and painful.

So yeah, it's a love story, only not really one. It's all back to front and upside down, and sometime a little more, love story adjacent, than front and centre. Because he wasn't a hero, just a madman in a box, and only heroes get a happy ever after.

That old saying about, if you love something let it go free, was in the end, all really a load of crap. He'd let her go, it didn't really fix anything. He joked about being a bad penny that always came back. Yet that wasn't really true either. More often than not, he never came back, and even when he did, it was usually too late. Though somehow, she always drew him back, an exception that proved the rule.

He wondered if he had never come back at all, that first time, if it would have made any difference, but he knew it wouldn't have. An unintentional mishap with guidance and he was twelve years too late. Damage had already been done. Little Amelia Pond, with her life that didn't make any sense, left with the fallout from a crack in her wall that was always there, even if what caused it had yet to happen. So no, not going back wouldn't have changed anything. He'd had to come back.

Time had its own offbeat sense of humour that way. Rewritten, repeated, inevitable. His life and hers, tied together.

He had saved and broken her all at once. He hadn't known it at the time. The enormity of a seemingly random encounter overlooked in the face of adventures, immersed in the discovery of a new face, a new ego and a world to save that he may never be done with saving.

It was unintentional, random, the girl who waited, who always remembered, even when she shouldn't have been able to. They were drawn together with gravity impossible to deny. If he was honest, which he tried not to be, he wouldn't have changed it anyway. Despite the pain and heartache, it was _their_ love story.

It wasn't a typical tale of girl meets boy, stuff happens, they live happily ever after (though there was a girl, an ancient being and a blue box). There was a shared bond, in counter point to each other, a reflection of something in themselves they hadn't been able to see alone. Everything was so much bigger, yet so much smaller all at the same time, passionate in their trust, growing into something more than the sum of their parts.

No, theirs wasn't a typical love story, as their endings were never meant to be together. Amy Pond and the Doctor, in the TARDIS. He would soak up every moment of it until it was gone, because time was funny like that. It was all inevitably coming to an end, and that end was coming far sooner than either of them wanted.


End file.
